Uzumaki Affair
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: An Uzumaki’s wildest desires can’t be quenched, if left unkindled.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero , a woman that many respected and often idolized as what a true wife should be. Beautiful, loyal, and strong. Three traits that are used to describe Kushina Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage's wife, and mother of Naruto Namikaze.

A poster family for the village, but every household has their own secrets. The Namikaze, are no exceptions, in particular, Kushina Namikaze. She has desires that Minato wouldn't fulfill to her personal satisfaction.

Ever since Naruto's birth, ten years ago, and his inauguration to becoming Hokage he has been less sexually active with her. Prompting her to masterbate and quench the desires that rage within her libido. Nonetheless, the self-pleasure began to dull over the years and she needed a man that could reignite her wild desires. Even if that was less than admirable for a woman of her status.

Then she found him, Avarice Ōtsutsuki, the man that put a collar to her wilder side. Taking the woman in as his pet, Avarice broke her down and explored her hidden fetishes. Role play, BDSM, anal, and much more that she loved to do. Everyday they met up, Kushina was in an euphoric heaven.

That man made Minato just a thought when he was done, and treated her like a princess. She could remember the first time that they met.

~•~

It was a warm summertime night, and the shinobi bar held its fair share of patrons. Many just seeking a release from their weekly stress, others a partner for the night, and for others just a few drinks for the evening.

Kushina was no different than many of them. A housewife for the majority of her time, cooking and cleaning until the day has ended. Then, a repeat of this continuous cycle. It has been this way for so much many years, so much so that she opted for a release through less than conventional methods.

"Kushina, you shouldn't be drinking so much vodka." Mikoto tried to warn her, but only to receive a muttered, " Whatever," from Kushina's drunken stupor.

"It's time to go home Kushina." Mikoto attempts to help her friend stop from the senseless drinking.

"I'll be fine. You should head home, I am sure that your husband misses you as well. If not, your sons?" Kushina quietly remarks while sipping the alcoholic beverage.

"Kushina.."

"I'm fine, promise." The beaming smile did nothing to hide her lingering loneliness inside purple eyes.

"You won't stay too much longer will you? Otherwise, I'll have drag you home myself." Mikoto's motherly pressure made Kushina squeak at her friends tenacity.

"I will go home soon. Now you should get going Mikoto and thank you for spending time with me on my birthday."

Mikoto hugs Kushina close before she exits the bar going back to her place of residency within the Uchiha compound.

"Another birthday, another forgotten year." Kushina sighs as rests her head against the table.

"A birthday alone is not fun Miss. Red." The shinobi sits in the free chair that is now across from Kushina.

"Whoever you are just leave me alone. I don't have the energy nor the patience for this today." Kushina mumbles from her resting position.

"I heard that you mentioned that it is your birthday and you seem stoned from all the alcohol. So, I figured that I would come over to check up on you."

"Is that all? Otherwise, I'll be on my way."

"Do you need help getting home?"

"I am perfectly capable of walking home on my home." Kushina attempts to stand up, placing her hand against the table to balance her wobbly knees.

"There is no need to embarrass yourself, Hokage's wife. Let me help you get home."

Defeated, Kushina relents and balances herself against the man's shoulder. "What's your name?" Kushina is no stranger to the value her life had, but to drunkenly allow a man to walk you home without his name or identification is an unnecessary risk.

"Avarice Ōtsutsuki." He replies as he helps the woman exit the bar, fresh air tunnel their lungs and the night sky illuminates above.

"What brought someone of your stature to a lowly bar at this of evening, Mrs. Namikaze?" Avarice figured he is pushing his luck, but it was better than not taking the chance.

"I don't want talk about it at the moment." Kushina moves the strands of red hair from her face and continues to slowly walk towards her family's home. This stranger isn't that bad of a person, but that's probably just the alcohol.

"Any hobbies that you in-" The next line of small talk is cut off as Kushina vomits in a nearby trash can.

"You don't go to bars very often do you?"

A very disheartening ' no ' can be heard as she recovers from her upset stomach. "I just want to go home, shower, check on my son, and sleep."

"I understand. That kid of yours is the rave at the academy, especially when compared to that Uchiha boy, Sasuke? I think." Avarice resettles the woman on his shoulder and renews their path to her home.

"Yeah. Naruto is my joy and I love him very much. He is the only person besides my friend that you saw at the bar to wish me a happy birthday. My husband is busy and can forget such occasions, but I forgive him as he has more important matters to attend..." By the end of her words Kushina lost excitement and it was drowned out by sorrow.

"Happy birthday, albeit a little late." Avarice jokingly says as they reach the gated home. He helps her open the gate to her residence. She raises her head to see that her bedroom light is off, which means Minato is not home.

"Will you be able to make it inside alright? Or, will you need assistance?" Concerning a drunken woman's health is not a joke, especially if she ends up heart with him being the last person that people identified her to be with.

"Thank you, but I believe I'll be just fine."

"Have a good night, Miss Red." Avarice looks back for a brief moment and walks away the night is still young so the bar should be filled with decent people. Although, thoughts of that woman linger in his mind about could a woman such as her be unhappy with someone like the Hokage? She can pretty much have whatever she chooses, if she so pleases. Yet, here I found her in a lowly bar drinking her life away.

" I should probably just turn around and check to see if she made it inside her house. Avarice walks back to their original destination hoping that the red head had made it in safely.

Kushina had long since passed out against the door, with her house key embedded into the lock. If anyone had a plan to murder her, then it would be their lucky day.

"Red head?"

She knew that voice it was that guy from the bar. What was he doing back here? Purple eyes flutter open slightly as foggy visions barely registers the man picking her up and opening the door.

"Ava- Avarice..." Kushina mutters from her half conscious state.

"It's me red head. Where is your room?"

"Upstairs. To the right. Big door."

Avarice carefully balances Kushina and walks up the finely detailed stairs, a master craftsman had to have made them. He had to admit for a modest outside the house most definitely made up for it with the interior detail.

"Now, to make a right and there should a large doorway." Avarice takes a tight turn right and opens the door revealing a master bedroom with mainly ninja scrolls and other shinobi material. Ignoring that for the moment, he gently lays Kushina onto to the bed. Placing the large blanket over her and the keys on her dresser.

"I will exit through the window, if you don't mind?" Avarice jokingly asks, as he rather not be caught dead inside the home of the Fourth Hokage. That was a death sentence in itself.

Non-coherent mumbles escape her mouth.

"Have a safe night Kushina." Avarice shunshins from the manor and hastily disappears before anyone else decides to evolve a rumor of him and the Hokage's wife.

This one interaction, started a chain that invested each other in secret hangouts. Doing their best to keep the meetups hidden.

~•~

The once sunny day had turned into dark evening, with the village at peace.

Minato stretches and sighs the work of a hokage never ends, but he made sure to reinvest that same effort and focus into his son.

His wife on the other hand understood that the title of Hokage demanded a considerable amount of retribution and time. Therefore, Minato would have to thank her for staying loyal all this time. Maybe, a ramen date?

Nevertheless, what ever he decides to do will have to come later. He is going to head home and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Some days, she would feel overwhelmed.

That her actions would be met with consequences.

That her hard earned reputation would be folded and discarded amongst a treacherous divorce agreement.

Losing her husband, her child, her reputation.

All for a minuscule amount of happiness that vanished once they depart from one another. Returning to a ho-, no soulless prison in which drains the enjoyment of an Uzumaki's long life. If she ever told anyone, they would probably ask, " What more could you possibly want?" And her answer to that is... everything.

It was time.

The Grand Dinner.

Kushina smiles cheerily and hugs her husband. Husband, a cruel word that defines the hidden chains. Each movement is played perfectly for the public creating the guise of a dream relationship. Many, not even their closest friends, understood the true dynamics of the Namizake marriage.

"Is Naruto ready?" Minato checks his watch for the time. "We have to be at the dinner with the others soon."

"He should have been ready a long time ago."

"Then, why isn't he here now?"

Maybe if you were here earlier, we wouldn't be in this situation.

"I'll go get him, Minato," she makes her way to Naruto's room. Happy to be free of the man's presence, even if it is just a couple seconds.

Knocking on her son's door, she can hear him rummaging together to finish get dressed. "Your father is here Naruto. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mom!" His shouting reminds her of the days before birth, marriage, and dating. Vivid freedom and uncontrollable enthusiasm etched into her very being. But now? Nothing more than a housewife that has a hyper active son and a busy husband.

Naruto emerges from his shambles of a room with a black suit tailored to fit him.

"How do I look mom?"

"Wonderful." Kushina smiles as the thoughts continue to run rampant in her head. "We should hurry now, your father is waiting on us."

"Right!" Naruto speeds out the room and past his mother, in which reveals a horrid disaster of a room.

They walk from the upper flow with quick and quiet steps. She could see him. Waiting to display his trophy off to the village's most influential members. Furthermore, an offspring that will take his position as hokage. Truly, an outstanding game of chess for Minato Namizake, her husband.

"There you are Naruto. Ready to go!" Childlike enthusiasm radiating from father to son.

"Of course, dattebayo!" Naruto decides to take enjoyment in the fact that his father is around.

"And you, Kushina?"

"Yeah, Mom. Are you ready?"

"I have been ready, so let's go."

Minato places his hands on both Naruto and Kushina, Hiraishin.

For a brief second, a golden flash is all that can be seen. The family vanishing from their estate in an instant with the Fourth's signature move, Hiraishin.

}•{

"Does anyone know where the Hokage and his family is?" The primary service attendant, sighs checking the time. "They are among the honor guest, however they still should know better than to be la-"

The golden flash causes him to be quiet.

"Sorry about that everyone, we were running a bit behind schedule," Minato's sheepish smile causes some to laugh and others to just nod their heads in understanding.

"There is no ' we '. It's your own fault that we are behind schedule..." Kushina remarks to herself.

"Lord Hokage, I'll show you to your seating. If it's fine by you, we have your seating arrangement by the Uchiha."

"That won't be a problem. Thank you, Atsushi."

Regaining his composure, Atsushi leads to their seating inside the banquets hall.

Freshly cooked food surrounds the building with a mixture of aromatic fragments.

Tailored attire graces many of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. Each with a significant in their clan's pride and respect.

"There is a lot of people, dad." Naruto looks around curiously inspecting the many people.

"I know son. One day, you'll be the hokage and these same people will be looking up to you as they do me."

Minato ruffles his son hair. Naruto is his only pride and joy and he be damned if anyone lays a finger on him. Villager or not, Naruto means a lot to him and nobody would hurt him.

"And, here we are. This will be your seating, Lord Hokage." Atsushi, gestures the family to their seats and leaves for the time being.

"Aye, so you finally made it Minato? We thought you would never show." Chōza states from across the table.

"Heh, yeah. Just a small delay with some paperwork I wanted to finish."

"Troublesome man," Shikaku sighs, then drinks the small glass of sake.

"Hm. You were almost late Hokage. Not something that you should make a habit out of, even for someone of your stature." Fugaku joins into the conversation.

"You're right Fugaku. How have you been? And I see that you brought Itachi and Sasuke along." Minato shifts the focus of the conversation from his almost tardiness to a new subject.

"Fine. I've brought them to expound on their political and networking influences. Because one of my sons will become the future Hokage." He expresses with absolute pride knowing that both of his sons have unmatched potential.

"See Naruto, seems like you have a few rivals for the position after all," Minato suggests to his son. "Naruto?"

His statement to his son went unheard as the boy is arguing with Sasuke about their rivalry.

"Your son sure has your fiery spirit, Kushina." Mikoto giggles at the children's constant back and forth. It was great for her to see Sasuke interacting and talking with his friends outside of the clan. Even more so, to see Itachi smile. No pressure of training, missions, of his father's brutal expectations.

"He honestly does." Kushina smiles watching her argue back and forth with Mikoto's youngest. While, Minato isn't her favorite person. She did care about Naruto's well being, even if he embodied a mirror image of his father. That was one thing they could agree on.

"Announcement. Announcement. I would like to start by thanking everyone for coming to Konoha's Grand Dinner. It's a great pleasure to see all your smiling faces. Including the great, the magnificent, and spectacular Fourth Hokage himself!"

Applause erupts from the people's seated positions. Many thankful for the Fourth's contribution during the war.

"Now, now, we are all excited. But, let's continue to the main part of our event. The speeches and afterwards a luxurious feast of our best foods from across the Land of Fire! Therefore, without a further ado, I welcome the Third Hokage!"

Appearing from his secret entrance the Third Hokage arrives dressed in his formal attire. Addressing the crowd as he begins to give a speech on the Will of Fire.

"Im going to go the lady's room, I'll be back Mikoto."

"A few minutes without him will serve me well." Kushina mumbles to herself.

"The Crimson Beauty, in the flesh. A wondrous sight indeed."

"You shouldn't be talking to the Hokage's wife li-" Her automatic dismal turns into a sly smirk. It was him. The dark patch on a bright day. She may have to stretch the few minutes if she can get her desires accomplished.

"Missed me?"

"Quite bold of you to be so flirtatious with the Hokage's wife. After all, he is but a few feet steps away."

"You mean the man that married a woman that he has lost interest in after birthing his heir?"

"A harsh truth. Wouldn't you agree, Lady Namikaze?"

"Follow me." Kushina's tone left no room for questioning nor approval as she walks furiously to the woman's bathroom. Creating a nice view for anyone that notices her tuned curves hidden inside her velvet dress.

Seeing as he won their little game, Avarice follows behind. Knowing that he had struck a sensitive spot for his secret companion. And with Lord Fourth around he has to be careful not to raise any suspicion.

Kushina inspects the bathroom area. Nobody was around for now, but she didn't want to take any chances. Leaving her with one option,"Transform into a woman."

"Transformation Technique," Avarice becomes enveloped by a small cloud of smoke. Once cleared, reveals a obsidian hair woman with grey eyes. "Does this pleases you, Lady Namikaze?" He asks with a flirtatious pose and gesture of a kiss.

She grabs Avarice by his newfound hair and drags him into the lady room before pulling him into the stall. "You bastard," she strikes him with a fist to the face.

"Well, that isn't what I wanted to receive," Avarice reverts back to his normal form.

"Shut up," Kushina presses her red lips against his smearing her makeup onto his own soft lips. Embracing his warmth in the confined space, while she marks her territory, biting his lips hard enough to cause pain as a bit of blood drops.

"Someone has missed me and dressed very sexy too?" Mumbling against their passionate make out session, he grabs her hips envying the Hokage for his beautiful wife.

"How long do we have?" He breaks from her kiss and holds Kushina to his chest.

"Five to seven minutes at the most. Maybe ten, if I can come up with a good enough excuse." Formulating her thoughts aloud, Kushina knows that their not in the ideal location or time frame to commit her adulterous act. But, she needed a release and she is going to get what she wants.

"We will stay in the time frame of seven minutes. Can't risk anyone walking in nor your best friend getting worried and checking on you."

"Fine." Kushina's thoughts are to ease when she feels the faint traces of his hand caress her shaven legs. Quivering at the long, but not forgotten touch of this man.

"Your highnesses, let me touch deeper." Avarice whispers into Kushina's ear, drawing on the tight space further iterate his teasing.

" You may," moaning above a hushed whisper. Kushina was a masochist for being treated so superior, so above anyone else. Where she alone determines who, what, and how something happens.

His fingers wrap around her clit, clenching and squeezing ever so painstakingly slow. She could feel a sweet release from that alone, but so would endure, to enjoy her Seven Minutes in Heaven.

"Harder... And fingers inside me... Now." Panting between breathless moans she could only wonder how much time has passed since they had last done anything similar to now.

"Your wish is my command," fingers penetrate the red lips of her core, staking each nerve with a flick of rapturous pleasured. Unrivaled and unchallenged by no other than his lower member.

"Mo— More... slave."

Frigid lips rid Kushina of any dignity she may have preserved. Dissolving any doubt, that she wanted this man to herself. To bear his seed. Canceling any foresight for any woman to take what is her property. In their twisted game of palace keeper, where the queen is denied by the king and foreseen by an unexpected slave.

She forwards her bosom against him, forcing the slim fingers deeper igniting her core. Kushina begs for more in silence. Eyes demanding that her needs be met with no qualms. Body aching and grinding against him, with a mind of its own. Minato never made her feel such a way. Not before, not then, and now now.

His mouth moves upward, nibbling on red ears, that are flushed from excitement. Their engagements have been quite spread apart lately due to the influx of missions he has taken on. Nonetheless, he always remained on one mission: To Pleasure the Queen.

Stroking each of her tender spots with absolute care, irking and seeking for approval from his master. Amethyst eyes signal to continue, until she reached her limit.

Kushina proceeds with her initiative and litter his neck with kisses, ruining her crimson lipstick that is vividly expressed on his skin. Legs shaking, but she continues by supporting her waistline against his making sure to revel in every inch of this genuine pleasure.

"It's almost time up."

"Shut up. Continue to make your queen happy."

He changes the rhythm of his fingers to a rapid tempo that is random. Ensuring that he meets the needs of a high demanding woman.

"I'm— I'm almost there... my atrocious boy."

"Reward me, my queen. Allow your honey to flow freely between my finger, so that your heaven can begin again."

The phrase turns her on significantly, kissing him profoundly to hide moans that are wishing away. Sweet fluid flows from her core enveloping his fingers with his master's essence.

"Job... Well done," Kushina pants. Free from the pent up orgasm but she wants more, yet life was not so genuine to her that it would allow such a feeling. She lays her eyes on his, grabbing his hand as she teasing licks the juices from the fingers that caused it.

"Your reward, but first get on your knees." Settling down to his knees in haste, she smirks. She isn't the only one that has been missing their game." You will drink from the source."

She forces his head under her dress, as he licks her wet core. Essence leaks into his mouth, while he tenderly cleans her inside and out of any honey that may still be left behind.

" Mmhm." Rolling her purple eyes in delight and takes pleasure in the joyous act of making him submit to her will. However, time is up and she needed to fix her lipstick before anyone could notice that it has been tainted.

"That is enough, pet. Our time has ran short and Seven Minutes of Heaven is over."

Removing his head from under the velvet dress, Avarice sighs clicking his tongue to reiterate the sweet flavor into his taste buds.

" In two days, meet me at the Hokage Mountain. Disguised, so we can enter our special place. And come during the afternoon, so that my son is training and husband is busy with his paperwork. I'll see you then." Kushina kisses his head and ushers him to transform and disperse quickly.

The small cloud of smoke re-emerges and the black hair female is back. Sooner than she arrives, she leaves, as if she was never there.

Kushina fixes her makeup and returns back to the banquet. It would be a long wait for two days, but she would manage. She notices that Minato is making a speech. His charismatic personality rubbing off onto the crowd as they are entranced by him. Nevertheless, she would expect as much from the Yellow Flash himself.

Retaining her original seat, Kushina ignores most of her husband's speech and thinks about the future ahead. Soon, but not soon enough.

Once his speech ends, Minato returns back to his seat. Conversing with Naruto about his future as the Hokage, completely disregarding her as she talks to Mikoto once again.

Two days, couldn't arrive soon enough.


End file.
